goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 115
Plague of Locusts (蝗害, Kōgai) is the 115th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In Kirawus's kotan, the Ainu people are freaking out over the swarm of locusts that has befallen their village. As one of the men orders them to protect their food storehouse, Kirawus shouts to the kamuy and asks if Anehata's crimes has not been forgiven, despite them sending a bear off with a ceremony. Elsewhere, Sugimoto's group are out harvesting for beach roses, which Tanigaki finds to be sour. Shiraishi asks Sugimoto where Asirpa went and he tells him that she went to hunt some ocean sunfish since they can easily be found during the summer. Off the shores of the beach, Inkarmat finishes sewing up Tanigaki's shirt and Tanigaki thanks her not only for fixing his shirt but also for supporting him and Cikapasi on their journey. However, Inkarmat says that being with a man makes her feel at ease and that she sometimes ends up in dangerous situations. She also claimed that she was happy when Tanigaki came to save him in Yubari and that in Kushiro, he went out of his way to ensure that she and Cikapasi wouldn't get caught up in his problems, saying that though he may act cold he is truly a kind person. Suddenly, an Ainu elder approached them offering to give them some sea otter meat. He tells the both of them to eat it when it's just the two of them alone, which Tanigaki doesn't understand due to the language barrier. He asks Inkarmat what he said but she just blushed and left, saying she will pick some more beach roses. Sugimoto's group notices a huge black cloud coming to them as a locust jumps on Sugimoto's jacket. He flicks it away, claiming that he hates grasshoppers, which Shiraishi teases him for. They then see a huge swarm of locusts flying behind them and are caught up in it. Sugimoto's group are able to find a lodge to hide out in but Cikapasi and Inkarmat are unable to join them. Inside, they wonder what's going on as Ogata tell them information about the swarm that he had heard from his time in the 7th Division. Shiraishi wonders how long it will take for the swarm to pass by as Sugimoto expresses concern for Asirpa, who was unable to join them as well. On the coast of the beach, Inkarmat is fleeing from the locust swarm when Asirpa calls out to her from her boat. In the lodge, the four men decides to eat the sea otter meat that Tanigaki had received from the old man but they are all entranced by the odor of the meat and starts to develop feelings for each other. Back on Asirpa's boat, she tells Inkarmat she has been waiting for the two of them to be alone and demands that she tell her everything she knows about her father. Inside the lodge, the four men hear someone at the door as the person came inside, trying to shoo away the locusts that had gathered around him. They see that it is Kiroranke who had joined them but are too aroused by his appearance. Inkarmat tells Asirpa that she knew a lot about her father and that she was around the same age as her when she first met him. Asirpa asks if she holds a grudge against him but Inkarmat denies it, saying that she has always been on his side. However, Asirpa does not believe her words since she had lied to Huci and used Tanigaki to find her. Inkarmat then reveals that Noppera-Bou is not actually her father and that her father was killed by Kiroranke, claiming it to be no vision. Character Appearances (in order) 8Kirawus *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Saichi Sugimoto *Asirpa *Cikapasi *Inkarmat *Genjirou Tanigaki *Ryu *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kiroranke Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12